Zaia Korven
Category:Wrestler Nizhóni Santana '(born September 3rd, 1993) is a Native American/ Columbian professional wrestler. She is signed to FWE, L.O.V.E, UWA, and Affinity Pro where she performs under the name '''Zaia Korven (The Titaness) ' '''Early Childhood - The Start of it All Nizhóni Ariel Santana '''was born on September 3, 1993 in Antioquia, Colombia and raised in Ponce, Puerto Rico. Her father Mateo Santana and mother Asdza Santana had her at the age of 17, and 16. Her parents got married at the ages of 19, and 20. They moved to Puerto Rico when '''Santana '''was only 5 years old. '''Santana '''had family who had already lived in Puerto Rico, she grew up with fellow wrestler and cousin R. Makaveli. At the age of 14 her father had received the devastating news that he had lost his job do to a company wide layoff, soon they would be evicted and had nowhere else to stay. Her father made the decision to immigrate to the U.S., Brooklyn, NY to give his family a better life. When '''Santana '''was enrolled in school she barely knew enough English to hold a conversation, her parents had to get her a tutor so she could get a better understanding of the language, and the culture although her parents never wanted her to forget their Spanish roots. By her sophomore year in high school she was almost fluent in the language. Already being a bigger girl almost all her life '''Santana '''was excited to had been on sports teams like basketball and she was the only girl on her high schools football team, and the only girl on the wrestling team. She enjoyed wrestling more than anything, she enjoyed the physicality the technicalness of it not to mention she was always one of the biggest opponents. '''Santana '''wasn't really sure on what she wanted to do after graduating high school, she didn't want to go straight to college after and never really had any interest in the military. She came across an ad one day about a new professional wrestling school opening and she remembered her years of high school and how much she enjoyed wrestling during that period of time and decided that was what she wanted to pursue a career in professional wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career '''PCW Santana '''was among the first few women signed to PCW back in 2018 among names like Gabriella, Kristie Benet, Scarlett Gabriel, Kabrina Nashayé, etc. The league came to an unfortunate ending without being able to be properly showcased. '''Santana '''however did have a match at a house show with Kabrina which she defeated in a short amount of time. '''UWA(2018-Present) '''In '''Santanas '''debut she was put in a tournament to determine the first ever UWA Idols Championship. In the second installment of UWA '''Santana '''went all the way on to the finals to face Mya Lennox to crown the first ever UWA Idols Champion. During the match the general manager came out and announced that the main event would then be turned into a triple threat where Paris Mudarris would come up behind Mya and attack her pinning her for the championship. In a backstage altercation with Kristie Benet '''Santana '''would brutally attack her with a steel chair after her upsetting loss, after the altercation it was announced by the UWA twitter page that she would be suspended indefinitely. '''L.O.V.E.(2019-Present) '''In the summer of 2019, it was announced in a trailer that '''Santana '''would be competing for the Ladies of Venus Entertainment roster. On episode 1 of L.O.V.E she made her debut by attacking Jane Yin after her match with Dr. Donna Dosage, laying Yin out with what she calls The End of Everything '''Affinity Pro Wrestling '''During the summer of 2019, there was an announcement made on twitter that '''Santana '''had signed with the company, she has yet to make her debut, but the future looks to be adding up for her. '''Fame Wrestling Entertainment (FWE)(2019-Present) '''In July of 2019, it was announced by R. Makaveli (the owner of FWE) that she would be signed to the FWE roster. She made her debut on the third episode of fame where she was involved in a backstage segment involving TOKYO MALONE telling her to "watch her back". '''Santana '''would be seen in a '''FAME '''ring again at the ''One Night Stand ppv where she would come out after Tokyo's match against Nika Sepharo and lay her out. Personal Life '''Santana '''now lives in Brooklyn, NY where she owns her own gym and teaches kids combat sports like wrestling that want to grow up and have careers in that industry. She has also been secretly going through the process of adopting her first child. She spends a lot of time making her gears, she also makes gears for other wrestlers. While wrestling, training students, process of adoption, and fashion she is also working towards her masters degree in psychology to pursue a secondary career in being a child behavioral therapist. Background & Family' Santana is related to a numerous amount of wrestlers in the community. R. Makaveli, JTD, Will Steele, Kabrina Nashayé In Wrestling Finishers * End of Everything '(lifting pedigree) 2018-Present * '''Poetic Justice '(spinning stout side slam) * 'Exclamation Point! '(leg drop) 2018-2020; used as signature sometimes * 'Goddess Drop '(hammerlock spine buster) 2019-2019 * 'Pumphandle Samoan Slam '- 2018-2019 '''Signatures * Samoan Drop '''(multiple variations) 2018 '''Moves done regularly * Headbutt * Powerbomb (multiple variations) * Senton (sometimes flipping) * Biel (variations) * Bearhug * Hip attack * Military Press/Gorilla Press Nicknames * One Woman Army * The Native Goddess * Godless * The Titaness Theme Songs * One Woman Army - Porcelain Blackhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8FU-uipjG8 late 2017-2018 * King of the World - Porcelain and the Tramps https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywd7ieYrAJs 2018-2019 * 'Godless '- BANKS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wr94C8vSAV8 2019-Present Category:Woman Wrestler Category:FWE Category:CAWmunity